Switzerland
by Marrissa Lacrymosa
Summary: When Lichtenstein watches The Twilight Saga: Eclipse it raises a few questions as to why Bella claims to be her big brother.


**Me: Ok, so this is my first cross-over. To explain how this happened I'm going to put a story in my author's not before the actual story 'cause I'm weird like that. So I was writing my profile 'cause I was bored and I was writing down my favorite books. One of them is the Twilight Saga. *looks over to the Twilight haters and glares at them* Don't look at me like that I can like whatever I want! Anyway I was thinking about how Bella said she was Switzerland and I thought, "That would make a great cross-over!" Then, behold, less than five seconds later I opened up a new page and wrote this. Enjoy and *looks back over to the Twilight haters and presses button***

**Twilight haters: Wha- *sudden explosion***

**Me: *very loud evil laugh***

**Switzerland: Marrissa doesn't own Tvilight or Hetalia, but I think she vants to.**

* * *

Lichtenstein was watching T.V. at Miss Hungary's house while Big Bruder was at work. Hungary decided to put on a movie and Lichtenstein didn't mind. She loved movies, especial the romance ones. Knowing Hungary, it was going to be a romance movie. The theme song for The Twilight Saga: Eclipse came on and grabbed Lichtenstein's attention.

"Uh...Elizibeta, what is this?", the smaller nation asked curiously.

"It's a movie I like to watch. Sadly, I can only watch it when Roderich or Gilbert aren't here.", Hungary replied.

"Oh, okay.", Lichtenstein said with a smile.

The movie started and it was pretty good. There where a couple parts where Lichtenstein got scared or she blushed really hard at how deep into the romance it got. Though one part puzzled her the most: when Bella said, "From now on I'm Switzerland ok?" At the end of the movie Switzerland came home and walked the both of them to his house. While they were about halfway between the two homes Lichtenstein asked her brother a question.

"Um...big bruder?", Lichtenstein asked.

"Yes Lili vhat is it?", Switzerland answered.

"Well, Miss Elizibeta showed me a movie and..."

"It vasn't anything to inappropriate was it?"

"No it was a little confusing at one part. One of the characters said she was you."

"...Vhere was the movie made?", Switzerland asked with concern.

"In America I think."

"Tomorrow ve're going to America, okay?"

"Okay."

The next day both nations went to America's house to question him about a certain movie. The older nation knocked on America's door rather roughly while Lichtenstein stood back. America opened the door and smiled at the two visitors, he loved company.

"Alfred we're here to discus something important.", Switzerland said with a serious tone. He and some other nations were sensitive about what they were.

"Vash, Vash calm down. What's the problem?", America said with some fear defendant in his voice.

"Lili will you please tell him?", Vash asked his sister calmly.

"Yes, big bruder.", Lichtenstein obeyed. She stepped over to talk to America and looked up at his face. "I was watching a movie with Elizibeta and one of the characters said that she was big bruder."

"What kinda movie were you and Hungary watching?"

"Eclipse from the Twilight Saga."

"...Oh that movie.", America said not knowing what to say to the two. He knew that he was not a liable information source. This was sad news because America knew for a fact that Vash always carried at least two guns with him. "I know her address if you want to find her. Follow me and I'll write it down for you.

The other two nations walked through his home as America searched for something to write with. He found a piece of paper and a pen in his mess of a home and wrote down the actresses address.

"There ya go. I'm glad the hero was able to help."

"Yeah..danke (thanks).", Switzerland said as he and Lichtenstein walked over to his car and drove to the directed address.

/LE TIME SKIP\\\\\\\\

The two nations arrived at Kristen Stuarts house and Switzerland knocked on her door. Kristen Stewart (a.k.a. Bella Swan) opened the door and formed a face of shock as two people were at her front door, AND ONE WAS ARMED!

"Um...hello?", she said as calmly as possible.

"Sorry for interrupting your day, but ve are here to ask some questions."

"um...ok.", Kristen said as a 'WTF' expression was plastered on her face.

"I am aware that you say you are Switzerland."

"What are you talking abou-oh.", she said as she realized what he was talking about.

"You see what I mean now. What did you mean by that statement?"

"Before I answer that, may I ask who you are?"

Switzerland had to be careful about what he said next. Only a select few mortals were aloud to know that nation personification's existed. Only the nations themselves and rulers of those nations knew.

"I am the head of the Switzerland Government and Military.", he replied with a straight face. Technically, he wasn't lying. He was the head of the government of his own nation and his own military.

"You should know that what I said was part of a script and it's an expression. I said that in a movie. I never meant it."

"Th-thank you for clearing that up." That would make sense. "What do you mean by an expression?"

"You're head of that country's government and military, shouldn't you know.", she gave an exasperated sigh,"That country is always neutral. In the argument between Edward and Jacob I was neutral in that fight."

That made perfect sense. In almost every war, Switzerland was neutral. He refused to take sides.

"I'm going to be on my way. Thank you for this talk."

"Yeah...thanks.", Kristen said with an unsure expression weather this guy was who he said he was.

As the two walked back to his car Switzerland was very embarrassed by how stupid he was. He was not going to talk to anyone for a while.

"Big bruder?", Lichtenstein asked.

"Yes Lili?", Switzerland asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Lil, I'm fine. Let's go home."

The two went home and he swore he'd never watch the Twilight Saga ever.


End file.
